


Kennebunk

by wigglebox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Beach House, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Human Castiel (Supernatural), I tried really hard, M/M, Realization, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: A reunion. A chat.





	Kennebunk

The Angel and the former-Angel reunited on the warm, summer sands of a private beach in Kennebunk, Maine. 

The Angel didn’t recognize the other one, the former-Angel now being human and giving off no cosmic energy. It was strange, but there were stranger things out there in the world. 

Somehow, by complete happenstance (but some would say it was meant to be), the Angel and his Demon rented out a cabin directly next to a cabin that the former-Angel and his human bought and brought back to life from a neglectful owner. 

The Angel, Aziraphale, wanted to take a vacation from their already peaceful setting in South Downs, and hauled Crowley onto a plane (I like the experience of man-made flight!), and hopped the pond to northern New England. 

The former-Angel, Cas, wanted to give his human a summer that was stress-free, and fulfill the dream of having a home by the sea. 

Both desires brought them to the cabins at the end of Crescent Wave Road, to a beach that was partially secluded by another group of cabins by a moderate grove of trees. 

Cas’s human, Dean, had heard Aziraphale’s Demon, Crowley, yelling at plants one morning -- a habit Aziraphale had been trying to dissuade. Dean had run over with untied shoes and breathing heavy, concerned. Aziraphale came out of the cabin, assuring the man that they weren’t having a domestic when Cas, the former-Angel, showed up behind his human, eyes wide with disbelief. 

Aziraphale’s memory had to be jogged a little more than Crowley’s when Cas re-introduced himself, but when he remembered their first meeting in Italy, 1462, the warmth of the memories came rushing back to him. Not all angels were nice, and while Cas was pretty stiff, he knew how to enjoy a good walk with a co-worker around Rome. 

The human was another story, at first getting on the defense when hearing Crowley’s name, but Cas calmed him by saying _this_ Crowley was the real, and first Crowley. 

“Bastard stole my name,” Crowley spat, referring to the temporary Hell sensation that was Fergus McLeod. The human still looked unconvinced, and Aziraphale asked Crowley to show his wings, knowing _their_ Crowley had none. 

Black wings extended for the first time in a long time, Crowley preened, Cas stared, and Dean seemed satisfied and mystified. 

“Why don’t we all meet for lunch out on the beach?” Aziraphale had suggested, hoping they’d take the invitation. He had questions for Cas, particularly why he looked how he did and didn’t have things he should. 

Cas agreed, Dean reluctant but resigning to Cas’s urging. 

 

Two hours later and the Angel and former-Angel sat on a blanket while the human and the Demon named Crowley (that wasn’t _their_ Crowley) stood by the waves, talking about cars. 

“I was wondering what happened to you,” Aziraphale said, watching Crowley gesture wildly while talking, “A lot of us thought you died.”

Cas squinted against the sun, then looked down at the blanket, picking at a loose thread. 

“Technically I did -- a couple of times.”

“But not after --”

“No, I somehow got through all that. He helped,” Cas nodded to Dean who stood by, listening intently as Crowley continued to chatter, “His brother, some other people we knew. Thankfully no one else died.”

Aziraphale hesitated, the question he wanted to ask on the tip of his tongue. He knew it was sensitive, but Cas’s history throughout Heaven was tumultuous and no one really knew what the truth was anymore. 

“Who cast you out?” 

Cas frowned and turned his head to Aziraphale.

“I wasn’t cast out.”

“I don’t understand why --”

“We _can_ make choices, Aziraphale, despite what you’ve been told,” Cas said, voice tight, “And they kept making me choose. So, I chose.”

“You chose this?” Aziraphale rarely heard of Angels willingly departing from their grace and falling to earth. Usually, it was punishment.

Cas was silent for a few moments, his attention turned back to Dean in the water before finally responding. 

“Would you chose this?” 

The question sunk into Aziraphale slowly. He asked the question himself plenty of times over the centuries: Would he eventually let go of Heaven? Would Crowley let go of Hell? He was almost all the way there anyway.

Aziraphale also turned his gaze back to the pair in the water, wading deeper up to their waists, and riding with the waves. Crowley had his head thrown back, laughing loud at something Dean had said. Crowley smiled more nowadays, and that made Aziraphale happy. 

Was that all there was to this? 

It wasn’t like Aziraphale and Crowley had any visits from their respective planes of existence. It had been nearly two years, and since moving down to that small cottage in South Downs, life had been more manageable. 

Would Crowley choose it as well?

“I honestly don’t know,” Aziraphale finally said, quiet, mostly to himself. He could still return to Heaven if he wanted to, even if he didn’t have a reason to. But also, going completely human meant -- 

“You’re going to die, though, aren’t you?”

Cas’s gaze didn’t falter, instead a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth. 

“That’s one of the drawbacks, but until that happens, I’m content with the life I have,” Cas explained, “I chose to stay down here with him, and with a family, I found rather than the family that didn’t like me too much.”

That statement hit Aziraphale hard as he bit his tongue and turned away -- away from Cas, away from Crowley and Dean. It was a truth that Aziraphale still struggled with, that Crowley was really the only person in the universe that cared about him. His mind still wanted to be with Heaven and those rules and codes that he was instilled with since he was created, but everything else wanted to stay away. The mess was still tangled in his mind, and he was slow to sort it out. 

Cas seemed to sense that. 

“Don’t worry -- it took me a long time too. But Crowley seems content in waiting. You guys have been more or less side by side for how long now?”

“He’s always slowing down for me,” Aziraphale confessed, guilt rising up in him, “It’s not fair to him.”

Cas shrugged. Crowley shouting something that sounded like “Supper!” as he emerged from under the water, holding a crab that latched onto his finger. Now Dean was laughing.

“It’s a two-way street,” was all Cas said before lifting himself off the blanket, walking over to the cooler for some drinks. 

The Angel and former-Angel continued to talk throughout the afternoon, and Aziraphale watched as Dean and Cas departed to clean up for supper, Dean nursing a nasty sunburn on his shoulders. They walked side by side, step by step like they were one person instead of two. It was clear that Cas didn’t have to think hard about his decision in the end. 

“He’s a nice lad, knows a lot about cars,” Crowley said, coming up next to Aziraphale with a bucket of crabs, “Might find him a decent truck or something. That’s what people in America drive, right?” 

Aziraphale waited until Cas and Dean disappeared into their cottage before answering. 

“That would be a very nice thing for you to do,” he teased, turning to head back to the house.

“I’m not nice!” Crowley called back, stalking back to their cottage, not seeing the blooming smile on Aziraphale’s face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had to side-step a LOT of canon on both ends while also trying to keep it canon compliant. By canon compliant I mean that it takes place in the same world (post-SPN 15). 
> 
> Naturally, Good Omens has a different Heaven and shit than Supernatural, and some characters are still alive there and not in Supernatural. I could have fixed this with an AU split but forwent that for brevity. 
> 
> I just wanted to get this conversation out of my head, and I wanted it to be on a beach. I just wanted these two to have a little chat. 
> 
> And I love Maine. 
> 
> The truck comment is in reference to when Hammond on Top Gear got a truck when they were driving from Miami to New Orleans. 
> 
> Thank you @Kaeos_Tennyo on Twitter for being another set of eyes to make sure these things make sense. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! - Jen. 
> 
> (This is lightly edited, please let me know if there are any errors apart from writing style!)
> 
> Tumblr - Wigglebox  
> Twitter - thatsongbyabba


End file.
